A Thief and a Prince (inspired by Aladdin)
by Ivyrose88
Summary: Nico is Prince of Atlantis. Percy is a lowly thief who is mourning the death of his mother. When Nico gets bored of the Palace life, what will happen when he meets Percy? Will Percy be enough to capture his attention? A Nicercy fic. Boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Rated T because I'm highly paranoid. NicoxPercy.
1. Atlantis

**Hi guys! I know I said it would be a oneshot, but...things change.**

 **First of all, and I will only say this once:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters Rick Riordan does**

 **DISCLAIMER: Some of the plot I do not own, whoever owns Aladdin does**

 **Though some of the plot belongs to whoever owns Aladdin, most of it I made up, it was more...inspired by Aladdin you could say. So don't be upset if it doesn't follow the plot of Aladdin.**

 **With that said, Enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV**

I needed it. It's tempting aroma wafted over to me, making me sigh.

I wished I didn't have to.

It was fun, while it lasted. The feeling you get when you got away with it. The thrill of the chase..

But I still wasn't used to it.

Stealing for myself.

Before, It was just a given.

I had to steal, I needed to steal.

If I didn't steal, she would die.

But then she did die.

It wasn't unusual for poor people to die earlier than expected in Atlantis.

Infact, many did, of a disease called unismonitus

The disease was contagious and people who are poor didn't have the money to treat it.

Still, I never expected for her to catch it.

She was younger than most that had caught it.

Old people were much more likely to catch it because of their weak immune systems

Even though it wasn't that rare for people her age to catch it, I never really expect it to affect me and my family.

Until it did. Then, suddenly it became very, very real.

Then, suddenly I had limited time left with my mother.

Suddenly, my mother, the one who's always been the strongest, most fiery mother around, is curled up in a ball, coughing up blood.

And I didn't know what to do.

It had always been me and her, my whole life.

I didn't know what had happened to my father, or who he was, heck, I didn't even know what his name was.

All I knew was what my mother had told me.

That he was beautiful, kind, strong, wild, and untameable like the sea.

And that he loved me, but couldn't be with me.

So, basically I knew that I came from an affair.

And I was okay with that. I loved who I was, and I didn't care that I was an 'Illegitimate bastard child' or whatever.

But I was NOT okay with the fact he left my mother alone trying to raise a child. Didn't he understand what happened to single mothers out here?

No one wanted to marry someone who was already with child. It was a scandal! Mum was shamed, cast out, no one wanted her to spread the shame to the family.

I _hated_ my father for leaving her. And I hated him even more for leaving my mother to constantly pine and stared with sad lovesick eyes, not even able to say one word against him, after all these years.

I knew it was all his fault she died.

 **Nico's POV**

Ugh. Palace life is so boring, I thought

There was absolutely nothing to do, and the most interesting thing around here was my three-headed guard dog Cerebus, who looked like a badass, but on the inside was really cute and cuddly. Oh and my other dog Mrs O' Leary.

Father kept introducing me to possible future queens, princesses from other lands.

I didn't know how to tell him that I wasn't interested in girls.

I had tried once, I'd worked up the courage to go up to him and just say it.

But when I told him I wasn't interested in girls, he replied with "That's alright son, not everyone develops an interest in girls this young, when you're older you'll get used to the notion, hormones will come through…" I'd zoned out by then too disappointed to do anything but nod.

I had been so relieved when he said it was alright, but it turned out that he just expected it to come later.

I couldn't possibly bring it up again.

My whole family was counting on me to make an an alliance with a nearby kingdom.

None as large, rich, or produce filled as Atlantis, but an alliance wit another kingdom through marriage would still benefit us.

And of course they expected me to produce royal heirs.

Why?

Because Bianca, my older sister had already joined an eternal maiden hood club where they wen off shooing monsters, protecting the innocent, blah blah blah.

And Hazel fell in love with a local mechanic that she called Leo and I called a nuisance.

He was too happy and hyperactive.

Still, I wouldn't force my sister to marry a stranger when she already loved someone. That would be cruel.

But that didn't mean I was at all happy with the current situation. Or the girl who was currently hanging of my arm and batting her eyelashes to get my attention.

Heck, before she had even gone so far as to pretend to trip so I would catch her.

How cheap was she?

Is this some kind of Hollywood movie?

That was the most cringe moment.

Don't get me wrong, not all girls were like that.

Some of my 'possible future wives' I was even still friends with.

I wrote to them regularly and saw them quite often.

They were as happy about the marriage situation as I was and felt the same way about it as I did.

Meaning they were never going to marry me, but sometimes pretended to 'date' me to get my father off my back. Then of course I had to do the same for them.

The only difference about their situations was they all had someone they loved.

Annabeth and Piper loved each other.

Reyna was in Love with Jason, who was the prince of Olympus, a small kingdom to the right of Atlantis. Her father wouldn't settle for less than the best though, so until I was off limits, he kept trying.

Silena was with Charles.

Lou and Miranda were together.

I was the only single one and all those sickeningly cute couples were suffocating me. Though, not as bad as the Princesses dad kept introducing me to.

"Nico!" Whined…Dahlia? Dracula? "Pay attention to me!" She yelled, punctuating each syllable with a slap on my arm. "I'm am very sorry, um…Darcy, but-"

"It's Drew," she snapped, but then immediately went back to the act of smiling, batting her eyelashes and flirting with me.

I internally rolled my eyes. This had to be one of the worst.

"Yes, well, Drew, I really am very sorry but I have an important meeting in a few minutes discussing the-the um….lack if banana produce, so you'd better get going,"

By interrogating my servants, she could easily find out that I, in fact, did not have any meeting at all, but I honestly didn't care. I was sick of all the Princesses, sick of the Palace life.

I wanted to be free. I envied the nobodies, the people out on the street.

So, for one day, before I went back to my princely duties, that's all I would be.

A nobody.

 **Percy's POV**

Yep. That bread was so mine.

I slunk into the store and started to flirt with the woman at the counter to keep her distracted while my hands slowly crept towards my bread of choice.

Sure enough, a few minutes later I left with a free loaf of bread and a slight bruise on my arm. That woman's grip was tight. And she was really clingy. I was lucky I escaped her.

Soon after I heard the cries of "Thief!"

"That way! Go quickly, he stole my bread!"

Ha.

They'll never catch me. I just liked humouring them.

It was funny watching them puffing and sweating trying their hardest to catch up to me while I nimbly ran way ahead, occasionally slowing down only to speed up again.

Most of them couldn't swim, and of those who could…well, let's just say that any pool longer than 20m they would not survive in. I was appalled, how could they live in Atlantis, and not know how to swim?

But Because of this I usually lost them in the ocean, swimming across to a hidden little island that I called home. They couldn't follow quick enough in a boat, and the way I got to my island was too narrow for a boat even if they were fast.

My mother had taught me how to swim, saying my father would've wanted me to learn. That had kind of put me off swimming for a bit, but when I finally got into the water, I never wanted to get out. Mum used to joke around about how I was half fish.

The ocean was my favourite place to be, especially so since my mother had passed. We used to come there together and imagine a better life. Not that our life was terrible, and I was grateful that we were quite well off compared to some, but mum wanted a life where I never had to steal to keep us alive, and I wanted a life where mum would be bathed in luxury like she deserved.

I dove into the river, looking back while I swam to see if anyone was following.

And to my surprise, someone actually was, and they were catching up to me.

I was not swimming anywhere near my fastest, but for those guards, this was a huge achievement.

I took a closer look, and saw that it was the new body guard of Hazel, the youngest Princess.

I'd heard all the gossip about him.

About how he had a huge crush on the princess.

How he was overachieving to get noticed by her.

How sweet.

Maybe I could help him with that.

 **Duh duh duhhhh.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I will try to update at least once a week, but don't hold it to me if I don't since I'm working on another story while doing this. If you enjoyed this then check that out as well it's called 'The Golden Boy and The Emo Punk'**

 **Please leave a review it would mean a lot to me and also make me update quicker.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Trapped!

**Whoops, it's been a while...**

 **Sorry I'm so late!**

 **Oh well... let's just get on with the chapter...**

 **Percy's POV**

I slowed down, pretending to be tired, so that he could catch up.

"Stop, Thief!"

Finally.

He grabbed me roughly around the waist, holding me tightly.

"You're trapped," He told me.

"I am ten times stronger than you. I could snap your neck in an instant. If you come quietly, I might go easy on you,"

I laughed, a loud and carefree sound, and he seemed taken aback.

"That's where you're wrong,"

"I'm not trapped,"

"You are."

I smiled to myself.

He was in my territory now.

He looked bewildered. For such a huge guy, he was a huge softy inside, or so I'd heard.

I could keep him as my Chinese-Canadian Huge-teddy man.

Getting off track here.

I slipped through his tight hold, swimming away.

He gasped.

I looked back at him to see why he was so shocked, and spotted…my tail.

Great.

I thought I had learnt how to control it, but apparently when I needed it, instinct took over.

Actually, maybe it wasn't a bad thing…

He had stopped swimming, in shock, I suppose, but luckily for him we were in shallow waters now, so he was just standing there.

I swam towards him, flicking him with my tail, which must've sprung him into action, because he immediately gave chase, swimming as fast as he could after me.

I was just toying with him, really, and I think he knew that, but he was too determined to give up.

I led him further into my lagoon, before I suddenly stopped.

Here. Right here.

"Come and get me!" I called out

Foolishly, he continued to swim, spurred on by my taunting.

"Over here!"

That did it for him.

He grunted in frustration and leapt in a desperate attempt to catch me.

Right into my trap.

A net of seaweed fell over his head, and while he struggle to escape it I sprung out of the water and onto land, getting rid of my tail and willing myself dry.

Thankfully my clothes were back, including everything that was the in the pockets. It had taken me a while to master that, and I still had no idea where the clothes went when I transformed.

I dug my hand into my pocket, bringing out the small, airtight bottle of sleeping drugs I had stole for my nightmares. Instantaneous sleep, they said.

Let's see how well it works.

Using my hydro-telekinesis, I got a blob of water, chucked in the sleeping powder, and shot it right at his face, hoping some of it would go into his mouth.

Please, I thought.

He began to get more, and more drowsy, slowly falling asleep.

When it looked like he had stopped moving completely, I tried to move him to my makeshift bed.

But that proved to be more difficult than I had initially thought.

He was heavy.

Really heavy.

I eventually was able to drag him out of the water, before I collapsed exhausted beside him.

Now to tie him up.

 **Nico's POV**

I had just gone to pack my bag when I heard my sister come up behind me.

"Hi-Nico? What are you doing? Why are you packing?"

"Hazel…I've been meaning to talk to you about something," I told her

"What's all this? Are you running away? I know your duties are hard Nico, and I know the possible wives dad keeps forcing on you are getting on your nerves, well everyone's nerves," She said, mumbling the last bit under her breath.

"But you can't leave," she pleaded

"Calm down Hazel. I just…need some time away from being a Prince. Just for a day. I promise I won't take too long."

"Oh…I kind of overreacted,"

"It's fine, sis. After Bianca left…" I sobered up

"I couldn't possibly leave you."

"So. What did you want to talk to me about?" She exclaimed brightly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Uhh…" I couldn't avoid this any longer

Could I?

No, no Nico, just go ahead and tell her.

"Hazel. You know how father's always trying to introduce me to possible wives? Well, I, um…"

"I'm gay. I like boys," I blurted it out, covering my face with my hands.

She gently pried my hands away from my face.

"Feels good to finally let it out, doesn't it?"

"So…you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am Nico! And I've known for a while now, did you really think I wouldn't notice how uninterested you were in even the nicest ones? I'm your sister for gods sake!"

"I only wish father was as accepting and observant as you are. Why didn't you confront me about it though?"

"I was waiting for you to come to terms with it yourself, and for you to be ready," She replied

"You know," She said softly

"You have to tell father soon."

Those dreaded words.

"I know, I know, it's just…I don't want to let him down. What if he doesn't approve? What if he thinks I'm weird, a freak? What if, what if he wants heirs from me?"

"Nico, Nico, calm down, you don't have to tell him right now, just…think about it, okay?"

I nodded in response.

"Hazel? Would you mind covering for me when I go on my little…outing?"

"Sure," She replied

"But first, you might want to have a look at the creature my newest guard captured."

Percy's POV

Tying him up was hard work.

But when I was sure the ropes were secure, I was finally able to sleep.

Unfortunately, I was woken up what seemed like only minutes later by screams.

I guess my guard woke up too.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily

"For you, maybe," he muttered under his breath

"What was that?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear what he had said.

"I said, maybe for you, but for me, this is just humiliating,"

"I see. Well let's get right to it, shall we?" I said

"Get to what?" He replied in confusion

"What I'm going to do with you of course,"

He gulped.

"No, no, not like that,"

"I mean that, well, that we can negotiate something,"

"Huh? Negotiate? I'm not sure I like the sound of this…"

" Well, the way I see it, you can get me what I want, and I can get you what you want,"

"What?! What do you mean by that?"

"So, here's the plan. I can get Princess Hazel impressed by you, If you-"

"Woah, woah, woah, what makes you so sure I want Princess Hazel to be impressed, thief?"

"I know all the gossip about you, Frank,"

"Great. You even know my name,"

"Anyway, as I was saying, I can get Hazel impressed by you, while you get me…access to the Prince,"

"What do you mean, access to the Prince?" He said, immediately suspicious and on guard

"I mean, you pretend you've captured a 'merman', me by the way, to impress Hazel, while you get Prince Nico to you know, notice me,"

"Plus, I need you to smuggle me out of the castle when possible,"

"That's impossible!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Do you want to stay tied up here forever, or do you want to impress Princess Hazel,"

"Okay, okay, fine,"

"Great!"

 **Well...**

 **That ended weirdly...**

 **And it was really short...**

 **Still, it's 11pm here and I'm tired, so deal with it.**

 **Hopefully I can update again soon! (Like, this week hopefully)**

 **Bye!**


	3. Meeting the Prince

**I am really excited because school is out in JUST TWO DAYS! Yay! Nico and Percy meet in this chapter (finally) so I hope it's as good as you were hoping.**

 **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Nico's POV**

"Creature? What do you mean sis?"

"So my new guard, he was out swimming, and he found this creature, and captured him." Hazel replied

"Has the creature spoke? What if it doesn't want to be in there?" I told her

"Calm down, Nico, I haven't even seen it yet, Frank just said-"

"Woah woah woah. Hold up here. Frank? You're on first name basis here?"

"Nico stop being so overprotective, he's just my guard,"

"Just your guard my ass," I muttered

"Nico! Language!" My sister said, scandalised

"Whatever. I don't trust him. He's too desperate for attention."

"Nicooo, whatever, just leave him alone,"

"Look, I'm just trying to look out for you, I don't want you to get hurt,"

"I can protect myself!"

"You know they're just after your title,"

"You think they can't like me for who I am?!"

"No! That's not what I meant and you know it! Besides you love Leo!"

"I know! But he won't take a hint! And I'm tired of waiting around! I want to have some fun in life,"

"Fine, you know what, we'll talk later. Let's go see this 'creauture'"

 **Percy's POV**

"Frank. Did you get your friend Leo to make the tank with the hidden tunnel to escape?"

"Yeah, he's finished it now, but it took him days, so this better be worth it," He warned

"It will be, trust me. Remember, I'm a merman, I can turn invisible and I need to be fed."

"Yes, yes, I know, you've told me over and over."

"Okay then. Let's go."

I got in the water and motioned to him.

"Come, onnn," I whined at seeing him test the waters and slowly slip in.

When I pulled him in with my powers he screamed.

"AH! Okay, I'm coming, no need to be rude,"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "My territory my rules,"

I swam away before he could splash me, bending currents after my control to pull him along behind me.

"H-Hey!" he spluttered through the water in his mouth.

 **Nico's POV**

I walked into the hallway to look for father.

"father?" I called out

"Where is the 'creature', Father?"

"It's...It's amazing, Nico. It's beautiful. Reminds me of someone I used to know..."

"What is it!" I yelled

"Just come see for yourself!" He yelled back "It's in the main throne room!"

 **Percy's POV**

I could hear Hades shouted to Nico and I suddenly got nervous.

I never got nervous. I always just acted on impulse, and had no regrets.

But I was seriously regretting this.

Why did I do this? it was such a stupid idea.

His footsteps were getting louder and I was getting more and more scared. What if he thought I was a freak?

Oh no.

Nico's POV

I walked into the room and there was an actual real life _mermaid_ in a tank.

Wait. No, a mer _man._ He turned around and suddenly I was staring at the most gorgeous, beautiful creature ever.

He had the most lovely sea green eyes, filled with raw emotion, like the the sea, raging, and calm, clashing together.

He had a long tail with shimmering blue and green scales, matching the colour of his eyes, and a muscled, lean torso.

His hair was raven black and longish, decorated with coral and shells.

I must have been staring for a while because he was staring back looking a bit concerned.

You okay? He mouthed.

I kept staring, walking closer towards the tank he was in.

"You're pretty," I blurted out.

He blushed and tried to hide his face.

"Son. Nico. Hello?" My father waved a hand in front of my face.

"I know, intriguing, isn't it,"

"Look, dad, can you not refer to him as an 'it'"

"It...I mean well it _is_ an it..."

I almost growled at him.

"So, what are you going to with 'it' then," I asked him frustrated.

"Put him on display, keep him in here, try to talk to him,"

"Ugh!"

"What's up with you these days?"

"Just leave dad!"

Once dad had left I put a hand up to the tank.

"Hi. Hello. um...I'm Nico,"

There was an awkward pause while he swam up to the top of the tank, using his tail to propel him upwards.

"I'm Percy. Nice to meet you," He shouted down at me. "Any way we can talk to each other without me having to shout?"

 _Oh my goodness he's talking to me_ , I thought. My brain short circuited.

"You have such a beautiful voice," I said, then immediatly clamped a hand over my mouth.

My big fat mouth. Stupid Nico.

"Thanks, but it's kind of difficult to talk when you're down there and I'm up here. Can you come up here somehow?"

"Uhhh..." I spotted a platform at the top of the tank. "Sure, I'll see you in a minute,"

I left the room and went to a side turrent next The the main throne room. Climbing the stairs I spotted a platform I'd never seen before.

I walked out onto it and sat on the edge with my legs hanging over the edge.

Percy swam towards me.

"aren't you afraid I'm dangerous? Aren't you afraid I'm going to attack you, or drown you, or something?" He asked with a playful smile

"Um...no, you look like around my age," I answered

"Well you should be!" He leaped up to an impossible height above the water and grabbed my feet, pulling me in.

"AH!" I shrieked before I went under.

I closed my eyes. So much for trusting him. Now I was going to drown.

"Hello? Nico?" I heard someone asking. But that was impossible. I was in the water with only Percy...

I opened my eyes and found I could breath normally, like I wasn't even in the water. Looking around I saw we were floating in a bubble of air that was constantly being replaced with new air from above.

"Woah." I said

"Woah is right," Percy replied, his eyes tracing over my body. You look even better in person."

I blushed bright red and he smiled.

"Oh sorry, ai haven't properly introduced myself," He told me

"Your Highness Prince Niccoló, I am Perseus Jackson," He said bowing.

I sighed. Not this...

And then he burst out laughing. "Our names are so ridiculous. Your face...when I said that," He said between fits of laughter "You really thought... I'd call you that."

 _Phew,_ I thought relieved.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked

"Hmm...well I may have a few ideas, but it depends. Can you like...get out and walk or something?"

"I can turn to my human form, so yeah," He answered

"Good." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

 **Umm. Better late than never? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I just wanted to let you guys know I have started another story that I will be updating leading up to Christmas, called 'A Christmas Tale (Nicercy fic)' (wow I'm so creative. Not.). AND WAIT THERE'S MORE. I also have my updating schedule up on my profile now if you are really confused about when I'm updating.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Bye!**


	4. A not-date

**Sorry? I was very busy writing Christmas cards and practicing for my gymnastics display so here I am, writing this at 10pm even though I have display in the morning at 9:30. Yay me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **WARNING: You May Explode From Sheer Amount Of Fluff (at the end mostly)**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Nico's POV**

To be honest...I had no idea what to do and I was panicking.

How could I show him something that would really blow his mind?

I mean, he had a freaking tail! How was I supposed to show him something amazing and beautiful and fun when he would always be the most gorgeous thing in the room?

I sighed. It was hopeless. I needed help.

I turned back to Percy. "I'll get you some clothes to wear and I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" I told him.

"Sure." He answered

"Can you-do that-" I tried to explain, gesturing to the platform.

"Oh, yeah sure," He replied, shooting me up out of the water and onto the platform.

As soon as I left the water I was instantly dry again, including all my clothes.

"Nice!" I exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"No problem," He called back, grinning. "See you soon!"

I walked along the platform, trying to act casual, but as soon as I was out of his sight, I ran down the stairs and into the corridor.

It was time to call on backup.

"Hazel," I called "Hazel, can you get Silena? This is a crisis! I need their help immediately!"

"Okay, okay Nico, calm down," she yelled back

"So Piper and Silena will help me?" I asked

"They will do whatever I tell them to do," Hazel told me.

"So will you help me then?"

She sighed. "Of course Nico, I'm your sister,"

"So you're not mad at me for earlier?" I asked hopefully

"I'm still mad at you for before, I just don't want ruining your entire dating life over some stupid argument," She explained, "But don't mistake this for forgiveness. I am still angry at you."

"Okay. Wait, how did you know I'm going on a date? Well actually I'm not even going on a real date. So why do you say that?" I inquired, suddenly suspicious. Had she been spying on Percy and I?

Hazel just rolled her eyes. "You called on _Silena_. She wouldn't be any good in a real crisis. The only emergency protocol they know is how to put together a fabulous last minute outfit," she said

"Hey, this _is_ a real crisis." I replied indignantly

"Sure it is. I'll go get Silena and tell her to meet you in your room." She told me, already leaving to get them.

"Thanks, sis," I called after her

"Anytime, Nico. But you also sort of owe me and I will call on that favour when I wish!" She added

I sighed. Sisters will be sisters.

I hesitated to go to back to my room, incase their was another crazy princess from some far off land waiting for me there, but I decided the risk was worth it. After all, it was _my_ room. And I was the Prince. How hard could it be?

I snuck up to my room, listening out for any noises. I almost laughed. How ridiculous that I was not even comfortable in my room? That I was cared to open my own door? Shouldn't my room be the one place I could be left alone?

I carefully opened my door peeking around the corner. I walked in when I saw no one was there, and then jumped in surprise when someone tapped me lightly on my shoulder.

Silena giggled. "What's got you so jumpy?" she asked

"Oh, it's just you Silena," I said, sighing with relief. "I can't deal with crazy princesses right now," I told her, running a hand through my hair.

At this, she nodded her head sympathetically.

"So what do you need me for?" She asked

"Oh! I need you to choose a place beautiful enough for the most gorgeous creature in all of Atlantis and choose the perfect outfit for me." I said, "And quickly," I added.

Silena squealed loudly. "OhmygoshohmygoshIcan'tbeliveityouhaveadateNico I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU WHO'S THE LUCKY GUY?" She exclaimed, talking almost too fast for me to understand.

"First of all, it's _not_ a date, we're just hanging out and I literally just met him, second, why are are you more excited then me and third-WAIT WHAT HOWDID YOU KNOW IT'S A GUY?" I shouted as I suddenly realised what she had said.

"Oh, honey, it's not hard to tell, especially with you rejecting all those girls," She replied

"Does anyone not know? Is everyone secretly laughing at how obvious I am about who I like behind my back?" I questioned, panicking quite a bit.

"No, no, sweetie, but no one can hide their romantic interest from me. Trust me, I haven't even told anyone else." She reassured me.

"Okay. Have you thought of any good places to take him?" I asked

She grinned happily. "Yes! I've got the perfect place!" She exclaimed cheerfully

"I will have to trust you with that, we don't have much time." I said. "Just give me a map or something,"

"I'll see what I can do. And as for what you should wear...Just something casual, but still something that makes him stare at you," She said thoughtfully, "Hmm...wait. I've got it!,"

She walked to my walk in wardrobe and went in, rummaging through piles of neatly stacked clothes, pressed and ironed perfectly. She was very familiar with my clothes, as I had no fashion sense, so whenever we had anything official, my father sent her over to choose what I should wear. Which she did without fail.

"Aha! I found it!" she yelled excitedly, coming out of my wardrobe.

She held up an outfit that otherwise I would never wear. It was probably buried deep underneath every other item of clothing so I _wouldn't_ have to wear it.

"How did you even know I _had_ an outfit like that?" I asked her,

"I was the one who got it for you, remember? I was all like: you need something casual but dressy! So I got it for your birthday. However, It doesn't seem to have been worn," She told me, glaring a bit.

I guiltily looked away.

"But you _will_ wear it today, right Nico?" she ordered me. There was no choice. No escape.

But I tried anyway.

"You can't order the future king like that," I protested, but it was a weak reply and she knew it.

"Does it look like I care? Besides, don't you want to look good for your date?" She asked, rhetorically.

I sighed. She knew all my weak spots.

"Okay fine," I consented, "But it is _not_ a date,"

"You keep telling yourself that," Silena said, patting my head.

Five minutes later I was rushing back to the main throne room with a map and clothes for Percy, feeling ridiculous in my outfit; jeans and a navy blue and red plaid long sleeved button up top. It was uncomfortable and I felt stupid wearing it, so I hoped Silena was right and Percy would appreciate it. Normally I just wore black. Black hoodies, black T-shirts, black pants.

When I got back, Percy was pacing but in the water. He was swimming back and forth looking bored. I ran quickly up the stairs and called to him.

"Percy," I yelled down from the platform.

He looked up and his face immediately broke out into a smile, and he swam up to the surface of the tank.

"Oh good you're finally back, I was getting bored," He shouted back.

"I got you some clothes, do you wanna come up here...somehow?" I asked

In response, he manipulated the water into holding him upright on the platform, so his tail was flapping in a bubble of water just touching the floor.

"Wait." I said, having just realised something, "What if someone comes to check on you?" I asked, worried

But Percy just waved a hand reassuringly. "No worries, they'll just think I've turned invisible, as I've shown I can do many times before," He said casually

"You can turn invisible that's awesome!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, it is, but do you mind giving me clothes so I can change into my human form? What I'm doing right now might _look_ effortless, but I can assure that even for me, holding all this water together is hard, while talking and flapping my tail," He told me, a bit out of breath.

"Oh, yeah sure," I said.

I chucked the clothes at him and turned away so he could get changed. When I heard him say he was finished, I turned back around and was greeted with the sight of a completely dry Percy with messy bed hair looking totally out of place in his outfit. I laughed at him while he pouted.

"I look stupid," He whined

"Well, so do I, so now we're even," I said, more cheerful now Percy felt the same as I did about the clothes.

Together we went out of the castle with no questioning, as I was the Prince, and no one questioned me, followed the map, which so far was taking me to a small cove.

I led Percy down a tiny path of the side of the cove, almost impossible to see unless you were looking for it. I brushed aside branches, occasionally hearing an 'ouch!' from behind me, and muttering sorry over my shoulder.

Eventually The vegetation cleared and we could see the back of a small cave up ahead, which the map directed me towards. It seemed the only way in was through the water where the cave went into, but I spotted a small gap in the cave which we could both fit through easily, so I gestured for Percy to go in. He gasped when he saw the interior, and as I followed him in, I saw why.

It was a large grotto, half sand and half sea, with crystals coating the walls in all different shades of the sea. It reminded me of Percy's eyes. On the sand lay a picnic rug with all different kinds of food on it, cooked by the kitchen staff I assumed. I couldn't believe Silena went to all this effort for me. I was too busy staring at the grotto to notice Percy coming towards me, so when I got hugged by him it was a huge surprise. I almost jumped out of my skin.

He leapt onto me and wrapped his arms and legs around me, clinging to me like a koala.

If it wasn't for all the training my father made me do, I'd have toppled over, but as it was I just managed to keep upright.

I decided I loved Percy hugs. His face tucked into the crook of my neck, and it felt like it belonged there. I never wanted to move, except there was one thing...

"Uh, Percy? I can't breathe," I wheezed,

He loosened his hold a bit, and put his legs back on the ground, but didn't stop hugging me.

"Sorry," He said, not sounding very sorry.

"It's just, it's just so perfect. Thank you Nico," He said to me, letting go.

I shivered when he let me go. It was cold without Percy keeping me warm.

Percy looked hungrily at the food and I waved him on.

He looked around in wonder at all the array of food, savoury, sweet, salty, sour and everything in between.

I sat down on the picnic rug and patted the spot next to me in invitation.

He grabbed a plate and stuffed as much food as he could fit onto it and came down to sit next to me.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

I couldn't help but smile. He was so endearingly childish and adorable.

"I'm good," I told him, perfectly content to just sit here and watch him.

He gave me a look of complete horror and shook his head.

"No no no no, you can't not eat this delicious food. You will eat," He commanded me.

I was surprised he dared to speak to a prince like that, but it was a good surprise. It was boring when everyone listened to everything you say, who wanted a friend like that? I wanted people to have their own opinions around me, not just mindlessly agree.

I smiled to myself. Percy was such a unique creature.

I was too lost into my thoughts to notice the fork of food getting closer to my mouth.

"Open," Percy ordered

I obediently opened my mouth, blushing a bit.

When Percy had made sure I'd eaten, he began gobbling up food again.

Once he was finally full we began to talk. Not about anything particular, just about our lives and ourselves.

He told me he actually lived a normal life in Atlantis, and that he was captured when he was swimming.

Well, actually, he never said that, but I assumed, and he never corrected me.

Hours later we were just lying there still, occasionally shifting positions, and it was getting a bit.

We must have somehow gravitated towards each other while talking, because we were curled around each other, wrapped up in a blanket I had found near the food.

His head was tucked in against my chest, and I was running my hand through his hair like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I sighed contently, turning my head to stare at Percy. He was so perfect, tucked up against me like that's where he should always be.

The more I got to know him, the more I wanted to know more. I could tell he was hiding some things from me. He never mentioned his parents, always managed to direct the conversation back to me when I brought them up, but I didn't want to push him so soon.

He was almost asleep, his eyes were drifting closed, and he looked so peaceful.

As I fell asleep, my last thought was that I could imagine spending every night like this.

With Percy next to me, where he belonged.


	5. Silena is a matchmaker

**Ah well here I am, 10 YEARS LATER. Well... good job me.**

 **(I'm failing life) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Nico's POV**

Waking up I almost had a heart attack. There was something lying on my chest. I sat up abruptly, and it rolled off me as I looked around, dizzy from the sudden movement.

Whoops. I totally forgot Percy was here. I let myself stare for a minute, mesmerised by his cute features. I gently brushed some locks of hair off his brow, smiling to myself. He looked so serene, so vulnerable and young when he slept, nothing like the fiery energetic ball of energy he was yesterday. His cute button nose, kissable rosy red lips (Wait, _kissable_ lips? Excuse me, when did I start to think like that?) heart shaped face with slightly pointed chin, and long lashes framing his face all contributed to his overall enchantment. I blamed them for my infatuation with the boy.

I sighed contently, continuing to stroke his hair fondly. All too soon he was yawning and stretching, starting to come to his senses. I resented the fact he had to get back to his tank soon. Ugh, his tank, his enclosure. He wasn't some animal to be put on display, he was an intelligent being, an amazing person. (It didn't hurt he was dam hot)

Still, there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I said as he groaned.

"Really? Morning already? How about we just go back to sleep..." He said in answer, already closing his eyes and curling up into a tiny ball.

"Nope." I chirped, shaking him. "We'll have better luck sneaking you back in now then when everyone is awake and moving around the castle," I reminded him

"Hmph. Don't wanna." He whined childishly. I groaned internally, racking my brains for something to entice him into coming.

"Come on Perce, we need to get going, soon they'll wake up!" I pleaded, trying and failing to force him to stand. He flopped back down to the ground and refused to budge, so I resorted to bribery.

"We'll get some food on the way..." I told him.

Immediately he perked up, jumped to his feet, and looked at me expectantly.

I grinned. What fabulous persuasion skills I had. When I didn't move (because I was basking in the glory of how great I was) he tugged me along, out of the cave.

I laughed loudly.

"Okay, okay, Percy, we're going to get food, promise," I said, amused.

We headed back towards the castle in more or less silence, with a few squeaks and various other noises from Percy, and a few laughs from me.

As the castle drew near, I became more subdued, dreading going back to my dull life, full of princely duties and wife offerings. I reminded myself that it wouldn't be the end, I could still see Percy again, but I couldn't suppress a sigh as we went in a back door meant for servants use.

Percy looked at me, a frown creasing his forehead in concern.

I shook myself out of it, and managed to produce a small smile.

"Come on Percy, I'll take you to the kitchens to steal some food from the staff before they serve it up," I told him, grinning slyly.

Excited at the prospect of food, he sped up, running ahead of me. I patiently walked along at the same pace, waiting for him to realise. Soon we were walking side by side again, as he had turned around and ran back to where I was walking.

"Forgot you don't know where you're going?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

I response he just smiled sheepishly. I led him through the servants halls, keeping my hand on his wrist so he wouldn't run away and get distracted by some shiny thing.

First we went to the laundry rooms, where I grabbed some spare servants uniform for Percy to get changed into incase we ran into some people.

I turned around respectfully while he changed, then dragged him along to the kitchen.

"Hey Silena!" I exclaimed, spotting her frying some bacon from across the kitchen.

"Nico!" She squealed back.

"How was your date? Wass it perfect? Did you kiss?" She asked excitedly.

I internally facepalmed. "It wasn't a date, Silena, " I snapped, not wanting to scare Percy off if he thought that I thought it was a date. Even though I wanted it to be a date. Wait what did I just think? No no no no no.

"Sure, it _wasn't a date,_ right," she said, winking unsubtly. I groaned. Percy seemed to be stuck between laughing at me, and blushing. I wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground. This was not okay.

To make myself feel better, I nicked some bacon, crunching on it unhappily.

"Hey! That was important people's breakfast!" Silena exclaimed, swatting me with her spoon.

"And now, it's _my_ breakfast," I I declared regally, offering some to Percy. He munched on it eagerly.

"Besides, who's more important than me, and my uh...friend here?" I asked.

"How about your sister? Your dad?" She asked.

I shrugged, grabbing some more bacon. She hmphed.

"Fine, whatever, just go ahead, eat the whole thing." She said sarcastically.

"Will do," I mumbled back, mouth full of bacon. She grumbled and put some more bacon on.

"When we run out of bacon, just know I'm blaming the shortage of it on you," she muttered, but soon brightened back up.

"Sooo, aren't you going to introduce me to your 'friend' over here?" She asked excitedly,

"Sure. Silena, this is Percy, Percy, meet Silena." I said grudgingly.

"It's nice to properly meet the mystery guy Nico went on a date with," Silena told him happily.

"It's nice to meet you too Silena," he replied "though I don't seem to remember Nico telling me it was a date," he continued, smirking.

"Nico? Care to explain?" He asked, turning to me.

Embarrasssed, I turned red, buried my head in my hands, and muttered a barely audible 'no.' .

Getting some more breakfast from other areas, I quickly stuffed it into my bag, and practically dragged a protesting Percy out of the kitchen, throwing one last glare at Silena.

"Bye Silena!" Percy yelled out behind him.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun with Nico! But not too much fun," she added mischievously.

Dying a bit on the inside, I groaned and handed Percy a Bacon Lettuce Tomato sandwich (BLT) with avocado, as well as eating one for myself.

We sat in a less used hallway some way along from the kitchens (I was not taking any chances with Silena again), and finished eating our BLTs in silence.

"So...I should probably get you back to your tank," I said with a sigh.

Percy looked like he was going to object, but then changed his mind and nodded, looking a bit dejected.

I led him back to the top of the tank where we kind of just stood there, doing nothing, until Percy turned towards me.

"Hey, about what Silena was saying back there..." he started,

No. No. Nope nope nope nope nope. Before he could continue I quickly butted in.

"I sort of, kind of...reallyreallylikeyou," I blurted out. He looked shocked and I rushed to continue.

"It's okay I know you don't like me like that and I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable or pressured when Silena was teasing me and I-" I was interrupted by Another pair of lips meeting my own.

At first I stood still, afraid if I moved it would shatter this reality and I'd wake up with no Percy. But when I finally convinced myself it was real I eagerly returned the kiss.

Eventually Percy pulled away, blushing.

"Oh my goodness I don't know what I just did, all I know is that I wanted you to shut up, and...wow," he said breathlessly .

Slowly he started to step backwards towards the water. When he was near the end off the platform, he gave me one last weak smile, then turned around dived into the water.

"Wait, Percy!" I yelled after him, but I was too late.

I considered tapping on the glass but he was doing some sort of meditation thing in the middle of the tank, and obviously didn't want to talk. So I sighed, and ended up going back to my own room, lying on the bed and wondering what all of that meant.

 **DID I FINALLY FINISH? Yes I did, I don't know why this took so long to even think about writing, but...I tried. It feels kind of awkward to write cause I've left this story for so long, but hopefully wasn't awkward to read. Next chapter will likely improve, as I get back into this story and know it better. LET'S MOVE THIS PLOT ALONG!**

 **It will also be in Percy's POV (I think) and I'm not sure which one you guys like or which one I like writing so I just randomly swap. But if you prefer one, let me know.**

 **Uh yeah, so I hope you liked it, see you next time. (Btw it's school holidays for me so yayyyy)**

 **ALSO: I'm pretty sure it is, will be, or was (depending on where you live) Jason's Birthday around now, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY to him and anyone else who had their birthday recently Of has it coming up soon.**


	6. What is happening?

**What is this? An Update?**

 **I'm back! YAY!**

 **Percy's POV**

I don't know why I ran away from Nico so quickly, everything just suddenly caught up with me. I panicked and leapt for it. But now that he was gone I was worried he thought that I regretted it. Because I didn't. I didn't regret it at all.

Oh gods, what was I doing?

Why did I get this dumb idea to come here? Mum always said I made impulsive and irrational choices. But mum wasn't here...I sighed. If she was here, I know she would know what to do. If she was here...Maybe I would've never left. Maybe we'd be sitting at home together right now. But she wasn't, she _never would be again._

I silently cried, the tears disappearing into the water. _Why her?_

 _Please mum,_

 _Please come back to me._

What was I doing here? I'm so stupid. _Falling in love with a Prince..._

This was meant be fun! A fun trip away, to distract me, to help that Frank guy, and seduce a Prince. This was not turning out how I thought it would. What was Nico doing to me? I knew I couldn't be with him. A prince and a lowly Thief? Ha, I wish.

 **Hade's POV**

I knew how Nico felt about keeping the creature in the tank, but something about it reminded me of somebody I used to know, and somehow I wanted to keep it close. Out of morbid curiosity or perhaps something entirely different, I often found myself heading back to the tank to watch it swim around.

Why did it seem so familiar? It's hair, the way it moved, I'd seen it all. And it's eyes, piercingly bright green...just like him. It couldn't be...

 **Nico's POV**

Percy was so confusing. I didn't understand what is going on, but I couldn't stop it from happening.

AGH!

I banged my head against the wall and groaned in frustration. Thinking about it, replaying every tiny detail of every moment spent with him, wasn't helping. I needed to clear my head.

Making my mind up, I quickly headed out of my room to find Hazel. When I knocked she let me in immediately and I came to sit on her bed.

"Oh Hazel. I don't know what I'm doing. What is he doing to me Hazel?" I asked

"Who?" She questioned

"No one. It doesn't matter anyway. Can you cover for me with father? He'll be super mad if he finds out I bailed on my duties for a day," I requested dully.

"Fine. I'll cover for you. I'll say you went out with me to shop or something. But you owe me one, and I expect you to tell me who this guy is." She said.

"Whatever," I agreed indifferently.

"Bye Nico," She said softly as I closed her door.

"Bye." I whispered back.

Then I ran out of the castle and into freedom. The markets were bustling with activity, and I looked around in wonder. They were always so warm and lively, full of busy people. Even though I had to hide who I actually was, it felt nice to watch everyone, just doing basic things. It was so intriguing to see what they were doing.

Their lives were so different than mine, I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like as one of them.

 **Percy's POV**

I sighed with frustration. I guess now was a good time to utilise that 'escape tunnel' Frank's buddy made.

Quickly checking no one was around, I then searched for any small differences in the tank, a latch or lever, or button. I was patting down one of the glass walls when something clicked, and I was suddenly wooshed out of the tank by a blast of water.

It was pitch black dark and I was being rushed down some sort of long tube or pipe. It wasn't too long before I was spat out into a small tub of warm water.

Disoriented, I tried to stand up, then realised I still had a tail and kind of flopped down.

All of a sudden a face came into view. He has curly dark black hair, golden skin, warm brown eyes and was wearing a mischievous smile. He kind of reminded me of a Latino elf...

"Hey!" He yelled

"You okay there?" He continued to scream

"I'm fine, other than my sore ears from your yelling. I'm not deaf you know," I told him pointedly.

"Whoops. Sorry. You looked a little dazed." He apologised looking a bit sheepish

"Yes, one would look dazed if they were randomly spat out into someone's hot tub," I grumbled, channeling my inner Nico-gloom.

"Anyway, I'm Leo. Wasn't my contraption amazing? All the way from the middle of the castle to my own house. It was hard, but I did it." He said proudly

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," I admitted

"I'm Percy by the way." I told him.

"Cool. I love your tail, it's so shimmery," He said, entranced.

"Uhm. Thanks," I replied, awkwardly trying to hide my tail.

I shapeshifted back into human form, and stepped out of the tub.

"Have any spare clothes I can borrow?" I asked him, as I was still wearing the servants clothes from the castle.

"Uh, sure." He said.

"Here," He said out of breath, after coming back with some clothes. They were covered in grease stains, presumably being a mechanic. I mean, I wasn't judging, they were probably in better condition than my clothes.

Once I had got changed, he offered me some food. Never one to turn down food, I took a sandwich.

"Mm, this is good. Thanks Leo," I said, waving goodbye.

"See you Percy," He said.

I went to walk out of the door when I heard someone knock at his front door.

I turned to Leo and mouthed 'Who is it?'.

He shrugged. 'Maybe Princess Hazel?' He mouthed back.

I groaned internally. I could just leave, but if it was Hazel, then it's possible she could recognise, me, even with my neat 'disguise'

I motioned for Leo to go open the door, then turned around to find somewhere to hide in the room. If I was going to stay, then I was at least going to spy on them, get the gossip. (If she was even coming)

 **Well then. You may ask: where is this going? And if you did, I would say I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO CLUE**

 **did you like the random Hades perspective change?**

 **I hope you enjoyed, see you soon!**


	7. Poor Frank

**Sorry if this took a while I was being lazyyy**

 **Enjoyyyy!**

 **Percy's POV**

I could hear Leo welcoming the person at the door inside from my hiding place. They soon made their way to the central room I was in just seconds ago, footsteps echoing throughout the house. I peered around the doorway I was behind to see who it was. I almost sighed in annoyance and gave away my whereabouts. Frank and Hazel. Great.

Curious, I tried listening in on their conversation. Frank stood awkwardly off to the side saying nothing while Leo stuttered and asked them if they wanted food. I heard Hazel telling Frank she would like to talk to Leo alone and then an annoyed muttering coming closer to my hiding place.

As he rounded the corner, and I almost came into view, I quickly leapt up and covered his mouth with my hands before he could scream or yell. When I pulled him down out of their sight beside me his eyes widened. I slowly removed my hands. "You?!" He exclaimed in a whisper, groaning slightly. "What are the chances," he whisper shouted "that _you_ are here at the same time I am. Hazel is here! If Hazel sees you here..."

"I know!" I whisper shouted back "I'm not dumb. I didn't plan to come at the exact same time as you guys," I continued, annoyed. He didn't need to put the blame on me. I didn't want to be in this situation either.

Frank sighed, and didn't reply, so I went back to listening in on the conversation alongside him.

"...don't know, Leo," Hazel said "I want to go with you..."

"You can then!" He replied excitedly,

"Dad might not let me," Hazel argued weakly.

"You don't need to tell him. You've never told him where you are actually going before," Leo pleaded

"But...but I can't, Leo. I can't go. I can't do this anymore." She said.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"We'll go, and we will still be just...dam friends!" She yelled

"You always ask and I expect you to ask me out on an actual date but you never do! You will never ask me out and I just...Arghh," she told him, frustrated.

I leaned past Frank to listen in on their conversation better. The drama!

Leo looked so surprised, he almost forgot to answer. Hazel, having finished her outburst, was waiting for an answer.

"I...you could've asked," He said, voice uncharacteristicly unsure.

"I didn't want it to seem like I was ordering you to date me or something. I didn't want you to feel forced to date me just because I'm a princess," She admitted.

"When have I ever felt obligated to do something because you are royalty? You may be a Princess but you've got nothing on Leo Valdez, Super-sized Mcshizzle, sweetheart," He joked

Hazel laughed lightly.

"So...How would you, Princess Hazel, like to go with me to the festival, on a real date?" He asked, mock bowing.

"I'd love to," She replied.

"I know. Who wouldn't want to date me, Leo Valdez, Bad boy supreme? All the ladies love me," He announced

Hazel punched him lightly in the arm.

"Really? Do they? Which ladies?" She asked him mockingly.

"Ow. Okay fine, maybe it's just you," He told her,

"Cause I'm the only one crazy enough to," She joked.

I glanced at Frank to see how he was doing. He was staring blankly into nothing and clenching her fists.

"Frank. Frank are you okay?" I asked, trying to snap him out of it.

"Sure. I'm fucking fine. My best friend is taking away my chances with the best girl in the world. I feel just fabulous," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, man. Sucks to suck." I told him sympathetically.

Frank turned around and grabbed my shoulders. He looked crazy.

"Percy...I don't know what I will do. I can't just pretend nothing has happened with Leo. I'm Hazel's guard and when I'm with her all I'm supposed to do is protect her, and I can do that now, but when I see Leo next I'm afraid I might punch the shit out of him. He _knew_ I liked her. I know he knew." Frank confessed.

"If this Leo guy is really your best friend...then you'll figure it out. You know, flings will come and go, but friendships last," I told him.

Dammit. That's what I was worried about. Nico was more than a fling, he was my friend now. Oh fuck I am desperately lonely.

"Hazel's not a fling." He said, sighing.

"Well. I dunno. I probably have the worst advice. Don't listen to me." I warned.

"Who else's advice do I have to take?" He asked.

"Literally anyone but me. Do you not have friends?" I asked him.

He didn't reply so I just went back to watching Leo and Hazel. Hopefully Leo would shoo Hazel away so I could finally get out of here.

As if he had heard my thoughts, Leo's head suddenly whipped up and looked around.

"What?" Hazel questioned

"Oh, uh, sorry I just remembered I have a project I'm working on that I have to get to..." He said

"Oh. Sure, I'll just get Frank and leave I guess," she said, disappointment clear in her voice.

 _Hurry up!_ I thought, restless.

Frank casually left our hiding place, and soon after I heard them both leave. Sighing in relief, I left my hiding spot and stretched out my arms and legs.

"Well. Thanks Leo, see you around!" I told him,

"Bye," He said, still seeming to be in shock.

When I finally got out of the house I relaxed a bit. That was intense.

 **I was going to continue to the next part but...I was tired I need sleep.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Byeeeee**


	8. Lies

**Yeah, okay so I waited so long I forgot what I was even going to do in this chapter ️ ️**

 **Dammit.**

 **You probably don't want to read these weird authors notes, but yet they continue. I told myself I would get this done for Percy's birthday (seriously like more than a week ago now for me over here in Australia) but I ended up doing nothing because I got a cold and felt really sick and my head hurt plus my throat and nose were just being annoying so I decided to be a lazy twat and watch YouTube LITERALLY ALL DAY. Then school came and... Wow, good job me...so yeah I'm still sick so this is probably going to be crap but whatever cause I made you wait like ten years (sorry) and this french cultural assignment was due plus my science write up so RIP**

 **Lol congratulations if you read any of that/if you're still here. Enjoy...whatever this is.**

 **Percy's POV**

Geez. As I left the house, I briefly wondered if Nico knew all of this was going on. It's not like I could tell him, and anyway, it was probably best he didn't know. Most likely he would kill at least one of them for even thingking of dating his sister. He seemed like the overprotective type...

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I was here to get away from all that, after all. Walking along, looking at all the brightly coloured market stalls, smelling the freshly cooked seafood, and hearing the bustle of the busy strip of stalls made me relax. I felt...sort of at home here. Even though Nico was just as amazingly hot as I imagined (stop Percy you need to stop) and really fun to spend time with, technically I was still trapped. Which kinds sucked.

Just when I was getting comfortable, I heard a very out of place voice, and froze. Slowly turning around, I prayed for it not to be him. This was turning out to be the worst escape ever. _Please, please god if you ever loved me at all, please let it not be him, just someone who sounds like him._

 _Well. God hates me and I'm going to hell._

Arguing with some woman who was probably trying to scam him, was none other than the prince himself. He was wearing some sort of disguise that covered most of his face, but I could see his dark brown eyes, and something about the way he carried himself was too regal, he just looked like a fish out of water. That was probably why everyone was trying to sell him something. He looked...rich.

My first instinct was to run far far away, but suddenly I was slinking after him, watching what he did with wide, curious eyes. _Wow, creepy stalker much, Percy?_ It was weird to see him wandering around where I'd grown up, his 'old, shabby' clothes much too clean to blend in.

The further he traveled, the more I noticed more shady, thieving looking people following him. _Yes I am a thief, but not a shady looking one._ Making a split second decision, I (stupidly) rushed in, grabbed him, and pulled him into one of the many alleyways. Quickly covering his mouth to stop his screams, I pulled him along behind me until I was sure we had lost them.

When we stopped he finally got a good look at me, and his eyes widened in shock. I uncovered his mouth and waited impatiently, nervously tapping my foot as he spluttered and stared at me, completely confused.

"Wha-you-Percy?"

"Uhh, yeah, it's me, Percy. Surprise?"

"Why are you here? How'd you get out of the tank?"

"Well, I mean, I...live here?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously, waiting for what he would say. I didn't expect for my face to be slapped to the side, and I stared at him in shock, touching the place he hit me.

"Liar," He hissed

 _Dammit he hates me now, Percy, you're so dumb._

"Why Percy? Was it fun tricking me? Pretending you were some random creature from the ocean, trying to weasel your way into the kings inner circle. Was it all a game? Was it funny, did you laugh at how easily I fell for it?" He questioned angrily

Immediately I got defensive.

"Hey! I just tried to save you from those weird guys," I argued weakly.

He snorted "I don't need some street rat to defend me. I can handle myself fine, thank you very much."

"And I don't need some stuck up spoilt brat to tell me I'm a liar. I never said I came from the ocean. You just assumed and I didn't correct you." I shot back, internally face palming. I was just digging myself into a hole. _Why did I do this to myself?_

"And you think that's any better?" He asked, incredulous.

I remained silent, unsure of what to say for once.

"Well. I guess you're delusional as well,"

"You don't know anything about me, about my life," I answered

"No, apparently I have no idea. And I don't care to anymore, either. Goodbye Percy,"

 _Oh geez oh god no what have I done._

"Wait! Nico!"

"What."

"I can show you around..."

"Why? It's not going to change anything."

"Well you could use some guidance?"

"Forget it, Percy."

"I...I could tell you about the real me?"

"Why should I care? You're nothing but a dirty peasant."

"Right." I answered, a bit shocked. He was angry at me, which was probably why he was speaking this nonsense, but why does it even matter I'm poor. I thought he didn't care about that stuff.

"You know, I've changed my mind. Don't let anyone get too close to you, Nico. They might see what an ugly personality you have, under that Prince facade."

I quickly spun around and stormed of, full of righteous anger, but also a niggling feeling of regret...

 **Sorry. 😑** ️


End file.
